overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Gustav Montagnés
Gustav Montagnés (グスターボ・モンタニェス) is a member of the Paladin Order of the Roble Holy Kingdom. Initially an adjutant under Remedios Custodio, after the liberation of the Northern Holy Kingdom Holy King Caspond planned on having him replace her as Grandmaster. Appearance A middle-aged man, with light-greyish brown hair, and on his chin, he has a small goatee. Personality As a paladin, he shares his profession's disgust of the undead. However, he is able to remain composed and diplomatic when the situations call. Moreover, he is capable of betrayal and deceit if it serves the greater good for his nation. He is also practical and realistic in dealing with situations in which there is no define rightness or wrongness. Background Gustav wants to learn divine magic. He made it his objective for the sake of healing his stomach cramps. On the other hand, he seems to like animals as he bought two Bunnia, and keeps them in his house as pets. Chronology The Paladin of the Holy Kingdom Arc and ''The Paladin of the Holy Kingdom II Arc'' During the demi-human coalition's invasion of the Holy Kingdom, he directed the paladins who were reinforcing the city walls of Kalinsha. Gustav survived the battle at Kalinsha''Overlord Volume 12 Chapter 1: The Demon Emperor Jaldabaoth'' and after the subsequent fall of the North to the Demi-Human Alliance, joined Remedios to form the Holy Kingdom Liberation Army. He later traveled with Neia Baraja and Remedios Custodio to seek out help from the Re-Estize Kingdom. However, negotiations were never arranged as Gustav noted that the nobles who Neia asked for help from have chosen to refuse their aid. Among them were some nobles who indicated they could not lend aid to the Holy Kingdom, but who wished to speak nonetheless. Particularly, this would include Lakyus and her companions of Blue Roses who Gustav and his fellow envoys would have an arranged meeting with. Alongside Remedios and Neia, Gustav learns more information about Jaldabaoth from the adventurers who encounter in the royal capital city of Re-Estize. In the end, they couldn't successfully convince the adamantite adventurer group in joining their war effort against Jaldabaoth and his Demi-Human Alliance. The latter offers a suggestion to the envoys like Gustav to instead recruit Momon of the Sorcerer Kingdom as he was the sole person responsible for repelling it. While traveling to the Sorcerer Kingdom, Gustav and his party experienced an encounter with a Ghost Ship. He managed to reign in Remedios's instinct to attack, believing it to be under the control of the Sorcerer Kingdom. Gustav turned out to be right as when the ship passed it bore the banner of the Sorcerer Kingdom. Arriving at the entrance of E-Rantel, Gustav was mystified along with the rest of the delegation at the diversity of the city, containing various demi-human races. After settling his party in the Shining Golden Pavilion, Gustav personally went to the Sorcerer King to plead the Holy Kingdom's case. The next day, his group was allowed an audience with the sovereign. During the negotiations, Gustav did most of the talking, but to his disappointment learned that the Sorcerer King would not allow Momon to be dispatched and it would take five years to mobilize its army. However, after Neia Baraja made a compelling argument before the Sorcerer King, he reduced it to two years. While many in Neia's party found her interjection risky, Gustav defended her as it brought them one more step closer to their goal to receive help. Later on, he was surprised by Ainz's appearance at their place of residence and was confused at the undead's insistence to journey to the Holy Kingdom with them to fight Jaldabaoth. Though the undead only asked for the demon maids in service of the Demon Emperor, Gustav was unsure if they were in the Northern Kingdom as they had yet to make an appearance. Remedios accepted the conditions nonetheless, shocking the veteran. After the Sorcerer King left, she explained to him that she intended for Ainz and Jaldabaoth to fight each other in a mutual slaughter. Though Gustav was uncomfortable with the idea, his patriotism for his nation won over his sense of justice.Overlord Volume 12 Chapter 2: Seeking Salvation When it was decided that attacking and liberating the camps in various locations is the best course of action to take in finding nobles with ties to the south, both Gustav and Neia were dispatched to the Sorcerer King's chambers. There, he would briefly explain their army's strategy to the undead. He wished to ask the Sorcerer King's opinions in whether the latter had any noteworthy opinions about this operation that their army may take into consideration. Gustav was looking for any possible solution they can somehow use to resolve their strategy to avoid the possibility of failure once it is carried out. Gustav participated in a plan to liberate the surrounding camps near the Liberation's base. In a raid of one village, he was stunned to receive orders from Remedios to withdraw when she was compelled to open the threats of a single Bafolk using a child as a hostage. Gustav reprimanded her for giving into terror tactics as it now left them vulnerable to the demands to the demi-humans. He words proved true as the Bafolk killed the hostage anyway and selected another and taunted the paladins at their helplessness. Aid came in the form of Ainz who ends up killing the child held captive by the Bafolk in order to help allow the human attacker and others so forth to resume their attack on the enemy side. Though Remedios was horrified at Ainz's deed, Gustav expresses his gratitude to the Sorcerer King for his necessary action. Upon liberating the prison camps, Gustav relays the news to the Sorcerer King that there were demons who had been skinning their captives alive. Before leaving to conduct his objective, he stated that the army will attempt to figure out the demi-humans’ hiding places in order to clear them out. During a strategy meeting, he got into an argument with Remedios about how to reform their ways of combating the demi-humans. He told her that their army's way has to change as they can’t win a battle against the demi-humans without incurring sacrifices. He thought that they should ought to sacrifice the few to save the many which was not well-received by Remedios as it goes against the Holy Queen's ideology. The meeting ended with that new mindset Gustav was in favor of following by throughout the war which the Sorcerer King happens to give his support for. When Gustav beseech the Sorcerer King to free Loyts, the latter accepted, challenging the Bafolk forces and its boss, Buser that he defeated. With the Grand King Buser's defeat and the reclamation of the city, they were able to save one of the royals held hostage in Loyts. He would guide the Sorcerer King over to a meeting with Caspond Bessarez while accompanied by Remedios and Neia to discuss their new strategy against Jaldabaoth's forces.Overlord Volume 12 Chapter 3: Beginning the Counterattack It was said that Gustav and his fellow paladins bore witness to the demi-humans massacring human captives at the outer walls of the Loyts district. Fortunately, he was wise enough to keep Remedios from showing up, under the pretext of protecting the prince, as they would be fighting by now if she was there. During a meeting with Remedios, Gustav states his concerns that the Sorcerer King seems to be viewed as more trustworthy than the paladins since he was the person who is mainly responsible for liberating the city of Loyts and rescuing prisoners. He worries that if the Sorcerer King does not participate in the fight against demi-humans, morale will plunge to rock bottom with the people as he is revered to be their savior. He had also said that there are already some people who would happen to place value in him over the Holy Queen and seek to make him their new ruler possibly along with their country being annexed by the Sorcerer Kingdom. He noted how the positive actions from the Sorcerer King was enough to outweigh the effort of the paladins in the public. When Remedios suggests declaring to the people that the Sorcerer King abandon them, Gustav refutes the idea as lying can be a fatal mistake if they learn of the truth. He advised Remedios that they must appease the people, buy time, and defeat the enemy army by themselves without receiving assistance from the Sorcerer King. Through that meeting, both Gustav and Remedios went on to pay a visit to Caspond. The two was able to persuade Prince Caspond for allowing the delay in answering the people. Gustav formulates a plan with the aid of Remedios and Caspond that if the enemy should attack during this time, they would face them head-on and achieve victory without the Sorcerer King's support. The goal behind this was to show the world that the strength of the Holy Kingdom was still undiminished after the demi-human invasion. A few days later, he participated in the battle of the demi-human invasion of the city, he acted as a commander to coordinate orders and strategies that complied with the orders of prince Caspond and Remedios and relay them to the other paladins and militiaman. Gustav commanded the east gate while Remedios handles the north gate. Likewise, to Remedios, Gustav was tasked with not letting a single demi-human get past the gate he is position in guarding at.Overlord Volume 13 Chapter 4: The Siege Once they vanquished the demi-humans from retaking the city, another meeting was arranged between Gustav, Remedios, Ciriaco and Prince Caspond. He informed Caspond that among the 6,000 militiamen they brought onto the battlefield, roughly 2,400 of them have been injured or killed. He stated that only half the number of paladins survived through the ordeal while eight priests died after the battle. When Caspond asked about the food rations they manage to acquire from the demi-humans, Gustav who was in charge of such sundry tasks noted how there seem to be a lot of hardened bread-like objects and vegetables. He described the food to have been left intact and in very good condition. However, he remarks on the matter of there also being some rotting food items which need to be further investigated, such as sour-smelling vegetables and so on. According to Gustav, half of the demi-humans' rations consist of meats. Regarding the meat-type food, he said a portion of them came from humans based on how it was shaped. He has chosen to refrain himself from sampling it due to the notion that it means he has to taste the questionable meats which may look too humane. After Remedios suggests burying the human meats, Gustav approved of her idea as he felt that no matter what, they won't have enough ample time to investigate each and every barrel of meat taken from the demi-humans. He figures they should spend their time and effort on other areas like Remedios's idea instead rather than have it be used as a sample test with the demi-humans. During that meeting, Gustav was feeling nervous and trouble around Remedios as the two are in the presence of Prince Caspond while the latter was praising the Sorcerer King. Near the end of the meeting, Gustav sincerely offers an apology to the Prince for the inconvenience Remedios has caused with her rude actions. Along the way, Caspond have also declared his own strategy regarding demi-humans which both Gustav and Ciriaco were the two present to accept their Prince's idea. Gustav received permission from Caspond that he can choose whichever one of the prison camps he plans to attack alongside battle-capable priests.Overlord Volume 13 Chapter 5: Ainz Dies After Ainz supposedly dies in the hands of Jaldabaoth, the Prince held a meeting with the accompaniment of Gustav and Remedios who stood by his side. When Neia arrives in the meeting, Gustav orders the squire to promptly remove the item covering her face which she does. Under the Prince's order, Gustav opens the door to let the Zern envoy enter the room where the meeting will begin after its arrival. While the Zern explains where the prince is being held at in Kalinsha, Gustav act as a backup in helping clarify the details that were mentioned by it. Gustav was also ordered by the Prince to bring in the captured demon maid into the room to further discuss about what to do with it in their operation of reclaiming Kalinsha. He later led the demon away from the room when ordered by Caspond and shortly afterward, return alone to the meeting once again where the discussion resume. Gustav noted that since the demon maid is under the control of the Sorcerer King, it is only helping them because her new master ordered her to do so. To help Neia accept the Prince's battle plan, Gustav explained to Neia that the infiltration of Kalinsha is best handled by a very small number of people like herself and the demon maid.Overlord Volume 13 Chapter 6: Gunner and Archer Following the liberation of Kalinsha, Gustav informed Prince Caspond that their scouts have reported a 50,000 strong army flying the flag of the Southern Nobles heading for the liberated city. Learning of this news, he was ordered by the Prince to prepare for battle due to not knowing whether the Southern armies are being controlled by Jaldabaoth. While so, he was told not to launch an attack under any circumstances until the enemy decides on a move. For instance, if the Southern nobles want to seek dialogue with Caspond, Gustav was in charge of bringing them in his meeting room which occurred thereafter as that was their intention all along. During a meeting arranged with these nobles, Gustav had to apologize on behalf of their paladin leader Remedios for the misconduct she has to behave around them after the latter left the meeting.Overlord Volume 13 Chapter 7: Savior of the Nation Abilities and Powers Gustav is described as an average swordsman but excelled in other areas. Still, he is stronger than the average paladin. Between the two deputy commanders of the paladin corps, he is closer to the common folk due to his lack of sword skills. Known Classes * Paladin * Holy Knight * Charisma Relationships Remedios Custodio One of Remedios's trusted lieutenants, he acts as her adviser in diplomatic situations to compensate for his superior's lack of political tact and insight. On many occasions, he was the one who had the responsibility of keeping her emotions in check and prevent her from causing trouble. Even so, due to his captain's actions, he is constantly under stress and worries when he is around her and at times feels she provides to much of burden to himself and those around him. Neia Baraja Gustav normally treats Neia a little better than the other paladins and at times, defends her when her skills are brought into question. When she cut the time that the Sorcerer King would lend aid to the Holy Kingdom, he praised her for her efforts whilst the others in her order criticized her for speaking out of turn. Later on, he is angered when Neia interrupts him and offer to Ainz the use of a map of their territory, feeling she is betraying her kingdom by allowing an undead to see their lands. Caspond Bessarez Both he and the prince seem to get along with each other as they both understand the current predicament that the Holy Kingdom is facing and the repercussions that would follow regardless of the outcome at the end of the war. Due to Remedio's increasing instability, they worked together to keep her in check. Later his excellent leadership and charisma was acknowledged by the prince enough that he was appointed as the new leader of the Paladin Order and to lead the operations in rebuilding the losses the kingdom has suffered following the end of the war. Ainz Ooal Gown Gustav was initially respectful of the Overlord and was willing to accept his personal aide. However, when Remedios revealed her intention to betray the undead after he killed Jaldabaoth, he was shocked and appalled by the proposal, but quickly accepted the idea as practical by his leader. However, during the course of the liberation of the Northern Holy Kingdom, Gustav began to develop a cordial and respectful attitude towards Ainz, seeing that his tactical and practical insight was more suited than Remedios. Trivia * His character sheet mentioned that he's used to stomach cramps. * In all likelihood, his ailments in the past were originated from the thoughtless actions of his captain. Quotes * (To Evileye): "Ah, no, what our Captain meant was that if Darkness could attack some weak point of Jaldabaoth's, perhaps we could do something too. I apologize for not clarifying." * (To Remedios about Ainz): "...Captain. If the Sorcerer King, who controls so many undead, is destroyed, then when these undead are freed, will it not cause an incredible amount of havoc?" * (To Remedios about Ainz): "That's because the people who watched us take back the city know that there are things which we paladins can't do, but which the Sorcerer King can accomplish with only two people." * (To Remedios): "No, what I'm trying to say is, they think of the Sorcerer King as being more trustworthy than we paladins. If the people of this city learn that the Sorcerer King -- the most reliable and powerful asset we have -- is not fighting, morale will plunge to rock bottom." * (To Remedios): "It doesn't matter if he's undead. The Sorcerer King freed the city and rescued the people in bondage. So to them, the Sorcerer King is a hero." * (To Remedios): "It's all the same to them. Also...it would be one thing if they simply regarded him as a hero. If this goes on, people will start thinking of the Sorcerer King as their savior. If things go wrong, it might affect the Holy King's--" * (To Remedios): "Yes. ...Our fortress line has been smashed and nobody can stop the demi-humans from invading. There will start to be people who want to flock to the side of a supreme being who can protect them." * (To Remedios): "Yes. You're right. We all fought, even the common folk. But even with all that taken into consideration, if the Sorcerer King does more than us, then there might be people who would value him over the Holy Queen and seek to make him their new ruler." * (To Remedios about Calca): "Please calm down, Captain. We all know the greatness and kindness of Her Majesty as a matter of course. There's no way the Sorcerer King or any other undead creature could compare to the great Holy Queen. But we only know that because we stood by the Holy Queen's side." * (To Remedios): "Even if the Sorcerer King is undead and the king of another nation, he was still the one who freed them from torment! And that is something...something that Her Majesty, that we could not do!" * (To Remedios): "The mood of the people is like a dam just before it bursts. If they learn the truth through one channel or another and discover that we were trying to hide the truth, the matter would spiral out of our control." * (To Remedios): "They probably will. Captain, you saw them too, right...the monsters in his city. No other nation would want to become the enemy of the Sorcerer Kingdom, which possesses such frightening military power. It would be wiser to simply turn a blind eye to the Holy Kingdom, which is now impotent...and if this place becomes an enclave, the Sorcerer Kingdom's defensive strength will be halved, and many of the nearby countries will agree that it is a good thing. And if the people wish for this to happen as well, the Sorcerer King will have just cause for his actions." * (To the Southern Nobles): "Still, that opinion is indicative of all of us. We paladins are all ready to die as shields for the people. We hope you gentlemen, being of noble birth, are similarly determined. After all, we can't fight if there are no commanders." References }} Gallery Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Warriors Category:Paladins Category:Knights Category:Holy Knights Category:Charismas Category:Captains Category:Paladin Order Category:Holy Kingdom Liberation Army Category:Roble Holy Kingdom